


Together is a Beautiful Place

by StargayzerAtty



Series: Traces of Tracer [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargayzerAtty/pseuds/StargayzerAtty
Summary: Lena Oxton comes home.





	1. The Best Mornings

You're never sure how you're going to wake up. Sometimes, you worry that you'll grow accustomed to the randomness of it all; Of meeting some amazing woman in a coffee shop on the way home from a rehearsal, of that amazing woman going on ridiculously dangerous assignments for much of your early relationship, of her sending herself on missions after Overwatch was closed down, of her now being send on officially unofficial assignments again.

In short, you're worried that the fast-paced, exciting life you and she have led will grow boring to you.

Then, there are mornings like this - Mornings where you wake up, not to a warm breakfast from your favorite restaurant and an apology for having to bail out in the early morning, but to soft, tingly brushes of her lips on your thighs, as she kisses every part of your body on her way to directly pleasuring you. The morning when you wake up, desperately aware that you missed some pleasure because you didn't wake up as she kissed your neck or nuzzled your nipples, nor as she kissed her way down your tummy.

These are little mornings, spent together because you can. Morning when, as she kisses back and forth, slowly inching her way up, you don't reach down to play with her hair because you know she gets off on the idea of you waking up with her lips wrapped around you, and you don't want to ruin that. Instead, you lay as still as you can, keep your breathing measured and relaxed, waiting with all the patience of the world.

She finishes with your thighs, maneuvering around in the dark under the blanket until she can find your nearly hairless balls. As gently as she can, she pulls one of your testicles between her lips and rubs it with her tongue, careful that her suckling and licking don't involve her teeth in any fashion. After a few minutes, she swaps out, switching her attention to the other ball, so to speak, and begins playing with it.

You love it, of course, but there is a part of you that wants to be awake for her - To moan and groan and play with her hair and hump up at her lips. That part of you is easily quelled by simply remembering how much more it will mean to her if you remain asleep for the next few minutes, be that two or twenty. Even with a cock between her lips, the smile she'll wear will go unimpeded.

So, despite yourself to remain still. You stop yourself from stretching or yawning, or readjusting yourself so you're more comfortable. You let her tongue play at the sensitive skin of your sack, brushing over every nerve of your easily pleasured body, somehow forcing yourself to remain quiet. Finally, with the ever so slight pop of her lips, she retreats from your balls, allowing your semi-hard cock to gently slide off of her forehead.

You have to stop yourself from laughing and moaning simultaneously at the image it paints in your mind.

Finally, fucking finally, you feel her lips spread slowly over the tip of your cock, and you allow yourself to pretend to stir, slightly. Down below, she pauses, you suppose to see if you're fully awake or if the stimuli simply made your unconscious mind stir a little. When you remain still, gods know how you managed that, she relaxes and you feel as her lips gradually progress, sliding further and further along your shaft. You try to measure yourself, try to wait long enough, but it almost feels as though she's slowing herself down just to tease you for pretending to be asleep still.

Even still, you will strong and your cock isn't completely hard. As her nose presses against your bare crotch, you finally let yourself stir - Stretching, yawning, groaning, and pretending like you don't know exactly where she is right up until she gives a little hum and presses up against your cock with her tongue.

"Oooooh, babe~" You grown, your hands dipping under the blanket and quickly dipping into her hair. "Oh, fuck, babe… Ah! Goodmorning~" Even as you wrap up firstfuls of her wild hair, Lena isn't the list bit afraid to retain control of her work - Almost ignoring you, she begins to slowly bob on you; You can feel her licking around the bottom of your cock as she slowly pulls up, the blanket pitching up around her, just as well as you can feel the sudden absence of that wonderful texture as she suddenly dives again, wrapping you up in her throat all at once.

Her hard nipples scratch against your thighs, prompting the thought that she must've taken of her sleep shirt from the night before. You wonder, naturally, if her panties have gone by the wayside in the same manner.

The next moment, it couldn't matter less, as Lena starts to get into her rhythm with it. Her talented tongue stops taking breaks, peaking out to tickle at your balls each time that she forces her nose to scrunch up against you, and as her pace picks up that action becomes more and more common. Soon enough, she's bobbing on your full erect cock and your moans are filling your bedroom like your cock is filling her throat, your hands are holding her hair tight but when she's in a mood like this you know better than to throw her off by adding your own thrusts to the mix.

"I'm - I'm gonna cum, sweetie!" You grunt, soon enough, feeling the muscles in your tummy tensing and your balls twitching, very clear and familiar signals that you're ready to unload yourself in her mouth. Lena, unlike the common slut and much more like the slut for you that you know and love her to be, takes this information as an indication to speed up - Her tongue stops peaking out, but her bobbing quickens and she adds her own, eager moans to the experience, making her throat into more of vibrating cocksleeve than, well, a throat.

As your cock starts to twitch and throb, and you cry out, Lena quickly retreats, leaving the crown of your dick resting on her tongue, her lips just barely covering the ridge as you pulse and squirt between her lips. Your lover, your girlfriend, she never takes a break - Even as you cum, her tongue scoops up your warm semen and swirls it around your head and her mouth, distributing the sensation to you and the flavour to the rest of her taste buds. Each squirt is met by a small suckle, matching the intensity of that particular burts.

Your orgasms are not short affairs, your loads are not small. For two or three minutes, Lena battles bravely against each tasty barrage of your seed, sucking and licking and doing her bets to swallow all of it and avoid making a mess - Sure, you're home a lot, but that doesn't mean you've all the time in the goddamned world to wash the sheets when you blow a load all over them. She knows this, you know it, and so even though you'd love to see your seed dripping off of her gorgeous face.

After that's all done, Lena still remains, sucking and licking at the head of your dick. You've asked before, and gotten a few answers - Some days, it's just to make sure you're cleaning and aren't about to leak all over everything. Others, it's because she wants to keep you rock hard so she can ride you and kiss you and the like. You aren't sure what it is today, until she pops her lips off -forcing you to stifle a giggle- and then gives you a long lick from the seam of your balls up along your shaft, and right around the crown of your queenly meat.

"Someone looks like they're ready for more~" Her soft, charming voice coos, and even though you can't see her you can easily imagine that cutely crooked little smile that you're sure is plastered across her cheeks right at that moment.

"Whenever it's you, I can't help but want more~" You reply, hoping that your voice is equally cute and charming. It must be, as a moment or two later you feel her start to climb up - She leaves a last kiss on your still throbbing head, before carefully letting your cock trace a path down her body - Over her lips and chin, down her throat -now from the outside-, and stopping for a quick pitstop between her lovely breasts, before she continues upwards and your cock draggs down her body, across her tummy and -

Through the slight patch of pubic hair she's yet to find herself bothered by. You can't help but flash a smile at your ceiling - Her panties were as wayside as her shirt, then.

Your eyes divert from the ceiling and you fight the smile off of your cheeks, lest your lovely lady get distracted by your dashing dimples as she emerges from under the blanket - And, emerge she does, her wild hair dancing out first, shaking liberally with every slight movement of her head, then her bright, wide eyes pop out, the most beautiful shade of brown that you've ever seen in your life, and finally, that adorable, crooked little smile, full of mischief and joy.

"Hey there, honey~" You greet her, a smile infecting your face not because of a thought about how easily your girlfriend can read your mood even when you're asleep, but because she's gorgeous. Her smile, her eyes, the way her ears ever so slightly wiggle when she smiles back at you. For a moment, your hard cock tucked between your tummy and hers, she simply hovers there, smiling down at you, each of you staring at the other.

"Hey." She breathes through her gigantic smile, her eyes unblinking as she drinks you in - What a sight you must be, half awake and still positively glowing with the strength of your love for her. That loves fills your stomach, more than a love for pancakes and more than the joy of a great performance in any play. This woman, this one lady you met in a coffee shop so awfully long ago that it somehow feels like fewer than three blinks of your eye, has somehow inspired in you a love that you weren't sure you'd ever feel for another person - Your aromantic youth aside, though, here you are.

"Gosh, you're pretty, Emily~" Lena gushes, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Heh." Your blush is a slight bit deeper than hers, and for a moment you can't think of much else but how attractive she is - And how amazingly lucky that she sees you the same way that you see her. "And you're adorable, honeybun~"

Her blush deeps, and suddenly she's trying to pout through her embarrassment, her finger eagerly finding and lightly flicking your nipple through your thin t-shirt. "I am not adorable!"

"Hmmmm… Then, you're very charming, and somehow convinced me of your adorableness with your ability to charm~!" Her ears wiggle as she giggles at you, but she comes out of that giggle with a strong, strong eye roll. Instead of flicking your nipple, this time she leans down, taking the slowly erecting form on the top of your breasts between her lips, shirt and all, and suckling gently on it.

Likewise, she rolls her hips forward, rubbing the very wet lips of her pussy against the underside of your cock as her lips force you to moan, even if only just a bit. As quickly as she started, she takes a small break, just to murmur, "Nerd~" before her lips return to your cloth-covered nipple. That is hardly something you can focus on, with the warm, arousing wetness of her cunt rubbing against you.

"Lena~" You whisper, softly. "Please~?"

"Hmmmmm… Whatcha gonna do if I say no~?" She teases, not needing to ask what you're referring to.

"Please, Lena~ Just take me?" You plea, pressing your hips up and the length of your cock between her lips. For a moment, her eyes are flooded only with concern that she might have done something wrong, but the next moment she seems to notice your hands desperate gripping at the sheets, trying to stop yourself from flipping over and just absolutely railing her. You can't read her mind, but you'd guess from her warm, glowing smile that she appreciates your restraint.

"Okay, love~" She purrs, lifting herself up slightly and reaching under to guide you inside of her. Ever so slowly, she lowers herself down, engulfing you in a warmth that's almost too much for you to handle. It doesn't take long before she's sitting in your lap, your dick encased inside of her hot, wet cunt, and your smile embedded deep inside her big, pulsing heart. Of course, the sensuality of the moment is, in your eyes, taken away from by your inability to stop moaning.

"Fuck, Lena… Fuck you feel so fucking good, fuck."

Her eyes half open, and her lips curled in a smirk of confidence and pleasure. Very slowly, her hands planted on your abdomen, she starts to swivel her hips. Inside of her tight canal, your cock can't help but pulse and twitch, but even still you're pretty sure you notice her center tensing and relaxing right along with you, ever stimulated by one another. "So… Mmmmfff… So do you, Emmy~" She groans, her bottom lip finding it's way between her teeth.

"How fast do we want this to go?" You ask, nearly breathless, but ever so curious all the same.

"Well…" She starts, stopping to gasp as your slightly up-curved staff bumps against her sensitive g-spot. "I, uhm… I don't think I've anywhere to be… Anytime soon~"

"Me… Fuck… Me neither, honey…" You reply, your hands finding their way to her thighs, rubbing and massaging as much as you can manage with pleasure filling you.

"G-Good… Nice and slow, then." She answers your question, and you nod in reply - Actually speaking would require you to not be biting your lips right that moment. Her hands stay planted on your tummy, and your hands mostly stay at her thighs.

Eventually, though, you get much, much closer, and even though you're fairly sure she's close, too, you break through a long period of simply staring up at her to whisper. "I'm close~"

"Me too~" She groans, as quietly as she can manage, clearly tensing to stop herself from cumming.

"Okay, okay." You reply, your hands rising up to her hips and grabbing on tight to her.

"Whenever you're ready, babe~" She smiles, and you nod up to her, slowly starting to move your hips, but rapidly picking up pace, finding a quick groove with her own swivels. Sooner than you could have thought possible, you find yourself mere moments from cumming, and even as Lena's hands grab at your breasts just so she can better balance herself a top of you, you're grabbing her hips just to make sure she doesn't fly off at the force of your orgasm, silly as that thought is in hindsight.

There are few things better in the world than cumming together, after all~


	2. Stay~

Your half of the shower always went faster, somehow. Maybe it had more to do with having relatively normal, easy to handle hair as opposed to the happy disaster that was Lena Oxton's messy mop of hair, or maybe it had to do with just not being as thorough a shower-we as she was.

Whatever the case, after some after-sex cuddles and pillowtalk, you and your girlfriend migrated to post-intercourse shower cuddles; Which, to be fair, consisted more of sensual touching with body wash than actual hugs-and-kisses-cuddling. Once you finished your showering, however, Lena still had a good 10 minutes of hard, dedicated work to be done. You were happy to leave her to it - Lest you distract her even more than usual~

Drying off is a fairly quick process, save for your long, thick hair, which you're forced to wrap up in your towel as you return to your bedroom to find something to wear around the house for the day. In the end, after much debate with yourself, you settle on a pair of warm, grey lounge pants and a light, red sweater. For the moment, you forego socks, even knowing that later in the day you'll go searching for them because your feet will end up cold.

Nevertheless, out of your bedroom and past the bathroom you venture, all the way down the hall and through the livingroom, out into the kitchen. You want to pretend as though you have no idea what you want to eat, but you've half been thinking about it since lunchtime yesterday, when it occurred to you that you'd not had your favorite cereal in, like, three weeks. Like a well-trained performer, you hit the kitchen with practiced easy, almost haphazardly throwing yourself into putting together your favorite breakfast.

Except for Lena, it might be the most exciting thing you do today.

A few minutes later, your breakfast fully prepared, you saunter yourself out to the livingroom, and plop yourself down on the couch. It's not the most elaborately designed space, nor is it's furniture terribly orniate or anything like that - But, it is home, and as you pop yourself down on the couch and flip the television monitor on, you feel absolutely, peacefully comfortable. For a few minutes in pure, blissful silence, you relax, munching away at your oat muesli, and just taking in the moment of peace with a sense of contentment.

Lena is herself - You expect her to come barreling into the living room as a ball of pure energy, probably naked, and definitely well recharged from the sex by the shower. And, all of those things prove true as she practically sprints from the bathroom to the couch, launching herself at the last second in order to land gracelessly on the couch, her ass higher than her head, and mostly on her side. "Heya, gorgeous, come here often?" She smirks, raising her eyebrows at you.

"Occasionally," you reply, trying and failing just as hard as Lena herself does, both of you bursting into laughter for a moment. If your bowl had been fuller, you might have been more worried about spilling it all over the place, but nearly empty as it is now, that was hardly a worry as your favorite ass flew through the air, bare as a baby's. "So, no plans for today~? We can stay in and watch some t.v. and cuddle, right?"

You know from her face that's the last thing she means to do - The only thing you can't figure out is whether or not you'll be appreciative of what she'll be doing instead. Will she be strapping up in the least sexy but most attractive way and tracing her way around the city? Or does she intend to spend all day doing something with you that's… A little less than mundane. "What were you thinking, Lena?" You ask, softly, trying to keep your mind from going to the immediate worst possible place.

"Well, I thought I might put some more distance on my accelerator today…" You can't help but feel slightly crestfallen. This is the first day in quite a few for you that you've not needed to get dressed up for a play or for dinner with your parents, which are far affairs with far more in common than you'd expect. Suddenly, tho, you feel something warm slowly envelop your crotch, and find yourself stifling a soft groan. "But, then," Lena mumurs, her lips brushing against your crotch as she speaks, "I remembered you'd not had a chance to properly rail me in a few weeks, what with the play and all… So I thought maybe you could do me, instead~?"

You can't help the ever-so-slightly melancholic giggle that you let loose. "Am I lucky enough to get to be inside of you multiple times today?" Without the slightest of pauses, she nods, vigorously. "Hmmmmm… Okay, if you say so~" Needing no more prompting, Lena presses her lips against your cloaked shaft once more, letting a slow, heated breath slip out and slowly caress your length to growing. Knowing that you'd rather not rush it, Lena spends a nice, long time laying there, helping you to grow larger and larger without pressing the matter too much.

Soon enough, though, she migrates upwards, skipping the small jumps of kissing every part of you and instead pressing her warm lips to yours, holding you in nice and tight for a lovingly deep kiss. All the while, with one hand caressing the back of your neck, her free hand dips down, resolving not to leave your cock alone for more than a moment at a time. You brain can hardly keep track of those two things, struggling as it is to figure out which sensation it prefers to focus on. Her lips are soft but her hand is talented, and for a while you just let her kiss and rub and try and figure out yourself which you want more of.

In the end, she makes the choice for you: Neither. Her hands leave your cock and your neck, dipping under the hem of your shirt and tugging it up, yanking it off before you can think much of it. Your lack of a bra underneath, given your plans for total comfort, doesn't surprise your lovely girlfriend, who simply takes the moment in stride and immediately begins peppering kisses around one of your tits. Her free hand moves to give some attention to the other of your decently sized, fits-your-frame-perfectly boobs - You love it, of course, but as it is her softly nibbling teeth, her wonderfully skilled, suckling and puckered lips on your other nipple and breast are almost overwhelming as is.

Though, it might just be that it's been so long since you've gone at one another twice inside of the same hour, and your brain is just having trouble handling the experience.

Whatever the case, sometime during the mauling of your chest, your brain decides you've been a pillow princess plenty enough for today. Pushing your shoulders back, you rock yourself forward, carrying Lena along with you and pressing her down into the couch while your lips effortlessly find the nape of her neck and start pressing your advantage there. You can't recall what body wash she uses, given your only interaction with it is to rub it onto her, but whatever it is, it's fucking delicious~ It's not necessarily an incentive, but it does give you even more purpose for kissing and licking, and biting her neck. Biting especially~

"No hickies, Emmy…" She gasps, breathlessly, her arms and legs wrapping up around you, her fingers finding their way into your hair.

"No promises…" You huff in response, barely pulling your lips far enough away from her skin to give her a proper response. Of course, it's a showy response, and the next moment you you pull yourself from her arms, slowly shimmying your way down. What you begin is a common process, between the two of you; On the receiving end, it's a great reminder of what it feels like for your whole, flawed being to be loved by another, and on the giving end, it's a great expression of loving someone not in spite of their flaws, but because of them.

Normally, you'd start kissing from her lips - Down and over her chin. Instead, beginning from your position by her neck, you trail your lips down her collarbone, lips and teeth and tongue at work in a completely random, whatever fits the bill kinda manner. From her collarbone, you diving between her breasts, careful to keep in mind that her massively oversensitive nipples have been cause to an earth shattering orgasm that stopped any sexy feelings dead in their tracks before. After a few moments smooching and tasting and teasing her around the mounds of her breasts, you dive lower, playing around her tummy and her sides, before further down the Lena hole you go.

Her thighs are nearly as sensitive as her nipples are, but her thighs offer far more to play with - As someone who runs for a living, lately, Lena's thighs are toned and taut, lovely to lick and tease as the muscle underneath makes them ridiculously sensitive to any little lick or relaxing rub, and you take advantage of that, pressing your lips repeatedly against her inner thighs, spurred on by the moans that leave her lips as a direct result of your effort.

However, as you draw closer to her pussy, her hand finds your hair and holds you back. You're less surprised by this than you are by what you made for breakfast today, but you do your best to keep your expression neutral, if not a little falsely confused. "Emily." She warns, softly, "You know I don't like having you go down on me." You nod, slowly, your eyes gradually drifting down to her pussy.

"I know," you sigh, wanting to try something to convince her but not willing to do something you know she'd be uncomfortable with - Even if she might open up to it. "Just one kiss?" You ask, and watch her roll her eyes as high as they can go before nodding. With her permission, you smile, and lean in, pressing your lips against her vulva fairly gently, before pulling back and starting to climb up. Her expression tells you all you feel you need to know - It felt fine, but made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Okay~" You coo, softly, "Now, then, moving on~" Your eyes meet hers and you give her the most comforting smile you can think to give her. After she smiles back, you move forward - Literally, pressing your lips against hers and pushing her down onto her back again, your swollen cock pressing through your pants at her warm, steadily wettening little pussy~ You'd take some time to get your pants off, if it would occur to you to do so instead of rubbing your hands along her sides, feeling her skin under your digits.

It doesn't, really, until a nearly breathless Lena finally groans, "Goddamnit, Emily, please! Fuck me!"

Well, who are you to disobey, anyway?

You press your naked chest down against hers, squish your slightly larger tits against hers and regretting that you don't have more time to ogle the scene it creates as your hands dip down to shove your pants down your legs, barely getting them past your knees before Lena intervenes, using her foot to shove them almost all the way off - Though, nothing with removing pants ever went well when those removing the pants were in a hurry. So, they stay wrapped around your ankles, for now.

Still pressing your chests together, you reach down, ankling your cock upwards until you find - You thrust forward, burying yourself to the hilt inside of your favorite sheathe in one solid thrust. "Fuhhhhck yeeeeeeees~" You groan, squeezing your eyes shut as your needy, achy cock is suddenly gratified, surrounded by the very pussy it was so very eager to meet. Lena's moans mirror yours, equally joyous to find herself filled by your pulsating, ever-moving cock.

"Faster, fuck me faster, Emmy." Lena begs, wrapping her arms around your torso in a nice, tight hug and groaning gently into your ear. "Please, please, baby, faster~!"

You oblige, of course, your arms hooking down to hold her legs up and create the best possible angle, your hips rocking your cock in and out of her. To try and stifle your moans given the early hour of the moment, you press your lips against the side of her neck once more, kissing and licking, but avoiding biting as best you can, knowing your lover's preference for a lack of hickies on any given hero. On top of that, hickeys are a largely immature and reckless way to get a little bit of a kick from seeing that you can leave a mark of love on someone - Even still, you still almost wanna obey in the most chaotic fashion and leave hickeys dotting her collar.

That, however, would be… Really a sleazy thing to do, especially when she's been so clear.

Even still, you kiss and lick at her neck, rocking your hip steadily once you find a pace that renders your lover practically unable to do more than moan and squirm in pleasure underneath you. Her hands grab and scratch at your back, your hair, and occasionally your ass, while your hips rock her entire world. The pain tinges your pleasure, enhancing it as Lena knows you love. "I fucking love you~" You groan, your breath hot against her neck.

"Fuck, I love you, too~!" She almost screams, surprising you with a quick orgasm around your thrusts, her pleasure gushing out around you and probably staining the couch - A random thought to have while pounding into her, but you dismiss it quickly and move on, focusing instead on forcing yourself to slow down and prolong your current pleasure. "Emily, Haaaaalsey, Gods! Please, please cum inside of me! Fuuuuhck! Babe, please! Cum inside of me, please!"

Well, so much for prolonging your orgasm - Like any lovely girlfriend would, you start rocking your hips faster once more, pressing your pleasure to build faster and faster, the tension building inside of you until: "Ooooooo~Ooooooooooooooh…! Fuuuuuuhhhhhck…" You groan, long and low, and start to let yourself slide out before Lena locks her ankles behind you, pressing your cock further into her.

"Stay~" She whispers, her arms quickly tightening around you, holding you closely.

You couldn't possibly disagree with a request like that, so you nuzzle into her, kissing her cheek. "I love you~"

She kisses your cheek back, smiling wide. "I love you, too~"


	3. Life is Made of Moments

You didn't mean to fall asleep. There was just something so divinely peaceful about being buried in what was very likely a warm mixture of your own cum and Lena's, with her long, thin legs -save her thick as fuck thighs- hooked around you more tightly than an anaconda, and being trapped in a warm, comfortable hug. Her hair was still fresh and clean despite the rampant sexcapades, and so pressing your face into it right behind her ear left your nose filled with the wonderful scent of fresh, spring flowers. Down below, your cock still lightly throbbed, and Lena's tight canal pulsed around you; Whether of its own accord or in response to you, you couldn't say.

It didn't really matter, either way. Worn down and somewhat fucked out, comfortable and happy, you passed out on top of your girlfriend.

As you blink awake and come to realize what happened, part of you is sure that she'll be gone - She'll have decided that she was going to run out again today, as she has before, after promising that she'd not. Lena will have laid there for a while, enjoying using you as a blanket for a bit, before she inevitably got bored, started looking around the room trying to decide how to pass the time, and then slipped out from under you and into a pair of randomly colored legging, a simple tshirt, and her jumper before bolting out to fight crime or whatever.

Instead, although you'd turned your head in your sleep, you turn it back to find Lena, staring back at you.

"Hey, sleepyhead~" She teases, softly, dipping her face close enough to yours to brush her lips against your nose in a light kiss. "I see you're fiiiinally awake again!"

"Mmmmmmm… Shuddup. No sleepyhead. No sleepyhead. You sleepyhead." You mumble, watching Lena roll her eyes sky high at the old, old joke you'd heard from a great grandpa some time ago. You've said it often enough that, even though Lena doesn't know the actual story, she always recognizes it the second you start speaking. And, annoyed as she might seem by it, she's still smiling at you.

"Did you dream of anything, you ancient ass?" The former pilot teases you, smirking lightly as she runs her fingers through your hair.

"Mmmmmmnope. But I can feel you pulsing around me still. S'nice." You say this for two reasons: One, cause it's true. Two, cause you know that it'll make Lena blush a bit. You're not sure why she blushes - Maybe it's just too much of a compliment for her to handle, or maybe it's just talking about her pussy moving without her command to do so. Whatever the case, you love seeing your girlfriend blush. It makes you smile, and you know that she loves your smile.

"You're a wanker~" She giggles, using a term no one over the age of 25 has used outside of rush hour traffic in, oh, 50 years? It's your turn to roll your eyes, although it's difficult as - roughly in the middle of your high-heaven eye roll- your cock twitches, reminding you that's buried in a tight cunt, and as a result is now, once more, hard as stone. "Ah…!" Lena almost jumps out of her skin, but puts the pieces together quickly enough that you've no time to think of a good joke before her lips curl up into an amused, faux-offended gasp. "Emily! Are you hard inside of me?"

Lacking a good joke, you default to, "Nah, love, I'm just happy to see you~"

Lena's fake offendedness lasts not a moment longer than than, and her serious look dissolves into a small giggle fit, once which lasts right up until you pull your hips back maybe and inch before slamming roughly forward. The giggle fit quickly becomes a moan, and the two of you make eye contact - She, blushing like a rainbow, and your own face as serious and curious as it can be.

"Three times?" Lena whispers. "Are you mental?"

"Only as mental as you are beautiful. We don't have to do anything if you don't want t-"

"Hey!" She cuts you off, smacking a quick kiss across your lips. "I called you a wanker, doesn't mean I'll let you become one, ever again. I'm just gonna be a bit sore later, is all."

"The best kind of sore?"

"Yeah, the best~ Do you have any way you want me to lay, babe?"

"Hmmmm… Butt up, head down?"

"Butt up it is~" You can't see it, of course, but you wonder if the two of you were cybering if she would have added a little text heart, there. Whatever the case, almost as slowly as classic, southern malassis, you move your ass-is upwards, stretching as you reach a point where you're kneeling between your lovely lady's outstretched legs, as she takes a chance to stretch, too, before rolling over. Once she's repositioned herself, though, she sticks her ass up in the air, wiggling her hips to and fro to try and entice you.

"Why don't we fuck this much normally?" You querry, as you find good enough placements for your legs. "Today has been… Just the greatest."

"Well, aside from being sore tonight? Probably the constant fear of our birth controls independently failing in conjunction because the universe wants to fuck us over?"

You laugh, softly, reaching forward and smacking Lena's ass, lightly. She stifles it very well, but you know a moan when you here one. "Too real, babe. Too real~"

Lena glances back over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. "You're… Still gonna fuck me, right?"

"Well, yeah, I'm only saying that was a bit real of direction to take that, s'all!"

"Awesome~! Let's get to it already~!" She coos, wiggling her ass up at you again.

"Someone sure is eager!" You can't help but tease her, half-waddling forward on your knees until the head of your cock is rubbing up against her lips. Instead of rolling her eyes at you, Lena straightforwardly turns back and frowns you, pulling her butt forward, away from you.

"You're the one who laid there with her cock in me for, like, 2 hours, okay? Me being horny right now is on you!" Your lover chastises, although it's rather hard to take her as seriously as normal with her ass higher in the air than her head is. Still, she doesn't move just yet, though you know exactly what she wants before she will.

"Heheheh. Sorry, honeypie." You can't help the unapologetic giggle that accompanies your apology, though since Lena slowly lets her butt return to it's starting position, you have to suppose that she's not too bothered by how you handled. Immediately, your hands find her buttcheeks, squeezing and rubbing her cheeks as a manner to avoid spanking it - Well, at least, for now. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, Emily~" She very nearly whimpers. "I am so fucking ready for you to -"

You don't let her finish the sentence before you press inside of her. Your hands keep a tight grip of her ass as you carefully slide into her, though for once you don't go for hilting. Instead, you do your best to angle yourself downwards, and start saw in and out of your lovely girlfriend. That works for maybe a little while, before you end up mildly frustrated at not getting the reaction you want - So, two minutes, tops.

"Okay, nah. Lay down, babe~" You huff, slightly, but Lena knows you well enough than to worry about your frustration having been caused by anything but happenstance and, as such, simply follows along, mostly eager to help you stifle your own issue of the moment. Soon, laying with your breasts pressed against her back, your cock returns to her, slipping deep inside of her.

"Fuhhhhhhck… I forget how big you are, baby…" Lena whispers, but part of you wonders if she's saying that to stroke your ego, among other parts of you, or if she's genuinely just feeling deeply, totally stretched. Either way, it doesn't matter - Instead of the rough, sawing motions from earlier, you almost entirely ignore where your cock is hitting; With the aim of making sure you stay fairly hard, you simply settle into a slow swivel of your hips, otherwise ignoring your dick.

"I know you do~" You groan, your hands finding her hips and squeezing once, before start a rub nearly as slow as the swivel of your hips. "Lena… Fuck, baby, today has been great... " You neglect to add the, 'so far,' to the end, but that's hardly the point, really. "If we keep going like this, though, I'm not gonna have a dick by tomorrow."

Her giggle is soft, and you can't help but love the way it sounds - Parts silly and yet unwavering, sure of her want to continue and yet amused by the idea that you're gonna be one penis-less lady tomorrow morning. "I'd apologize if I were sorry~" She coos, pressing her ass up against you, doing her best to maintain enough control of the moment to churn her hips in the opposite direction. "On the bright side, I fell in love with you, not your cock."

"I mean, the cock helped, right?" You joke, getting a soft laugh out of her.

"Only a li-hiiittle… Mmmmffff…" She starts, stopping mid-sentence to let out a low, long moan, something she adorably tries to muffle in the middle, pressing her face down into the couch pillow. Part of you is tempted to start pounding that spot repeatedly and drive her to an orgasm, but you love her, and remember that she has a massive preference for letting an orgasm happen rather than forcing it out. Well, for her, at least; She loves making you cum on her schedule.

"Enjoying yourself~" You tease, softly, leaning in to nibble on her ear.

"Shut up! It's your diiiiiiiiii- Ooooooh fuck~ Right there, right there, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss~!" She groans, cumming around your cock with a practised restraint, lest she squirm right off of you.

"Hehehe… You okay?" You coo, nuzzling her nose now. Of course, given you've not stopped rotating your hips, nor even slowed them, her orgasms have started rolling into one another, although you eventually convince yourself to stop purposefully hitting that spot, letting her come down from on high, so to speak. Knowing as you do that she didn't hear, with your lips barely caressing the curve of her ear, you repeat yourself, trying to be even less disturbing now than before. "You okay, sweetiepie?"

Her immediate reply is a lot of huffing, as though she's struggling far more than usual to get air into her lungs. "Y-Yeah… Uhm… H-Emily, my cunt is just… Raw right now. Would you mind finishing up in my ass?" She almost sounds apologetic - Her ass is the tightest, most massaging part of her body. You'll need to go and grab some lube, but that's hardly a complaint, really.

"Of course~ Give me just a second!" You coo, carelessly pulling out and hopping off of the couch. By the time your feet hit the floor, Lena is half moaning and half cursing your name, and you offer a soft apology before running to your bedroom, returning with your bouncing cock faster than, "Tracer," could have blinked there and back. As fast as you can manage, hardly able to stand being away from her insides, you apply a liberal amount of lube to her tight, little hole and your loosening, big dick, and press yourself steadily inside of your lovely lady.

"Ooooooooh… Fuuuuck…" Lena groans, her fingers grabbing at the edges of the nearest couch cushion. "You fill me up so fucking good..." Almost unnoticeably, her hand slips down into the couch, pulling out a small box. "You don't mind if i try and fill your live up just as well right~?"

You can't help but laugh, almost giggling Lena's ass off of your cock, before you regain your composure after a few seconds and press yourself forward, hilting yourself deep in her cute butt. "You have some… Mmmmm… Amazing timing, haven't you?"

"Time is… Oh fuck, fuck, Eeeeeeeemmy~ St-Stay still! I'm trying to… God, fuck!" She groans, gripping tightly onto the small box as you start to swivel your hips, swishing yourself inside of her. "Emmy, you ahhhrse... Fuck!"

You let yourself slow down, not stopping whatsoever, focusing more on kissing at her ear and neck. "I love you, Lena~ Of course, I'll marry the fuck outta you."

"Yoooooouuu… Should fuck the marry outta me first! Mmmmmfuck. You feel so fucking good inside of me…"

"Of course, my sluttly, lovely wife~"


End file.
